Pipes often require notches at ends thereof so that the pipes can be shaped to attach in a desired manner to adjacent structures. For instance, when the end of one pipe is to be welded to a midpoint of a second pipe, the end of one of the pipes is preferably notched in a semi-circular fashion with a radius of the notch similar to a radius of the second pipe to which the notched pipe end is to be attached. The notched end of the pipe is then ready for a welding procedure or other attachment procedure to connect the notched end of the pipe to the midpoint of the second pipe.
Tools exist in the prior art specifically designed to cut notches of various different shapes and sizes into the ends of pipes. For instance, the Vogel Tool and Die Corporation of West Chicago, Illinois provides various different notchers specifically to notch ends of pipe under the trademark “Arc-Fit.”
Such prior art pipe notcher tools are effective in providing the desired notch into the end of a pipe. However, they suffer from numerous drawbacks. Specifically, prior art notchers include a punch which has a single cutting edge that does all of the pipe cutting. The life of this cutting edge is limited due to the high stresses associated with operation of the tool. Particularly when the tool is misused, damage to the cutting edge can occur, making the tool unfit for use until the punch is repaired or replaced. Even with proper use the cutting edge wears out over time, until repair or replacement is required.
Similarly, the prior art notchers include a die supporting the end of the pipe to be notched. This die includes an edge which can be damaged by misuse and which experiences significant stress, even during proper use. Over time this edge wears, becoming less effective in supporting the pipe during cutting with the punch. As with the cutting edge of the punch, once the edge of the die loses its desired contour, it must be either repaired or replaced.
Also, prior art notcher tools include a large punch which passes entirely through a holder. With such a large punch structure, a significant amount of material is lost when the punch is damaged beyond repair. Accordingly, a need exists for a pipe notcher which can achieve longer life from the various elements of the notcher tool, and particularly the punch and die, and which can continue to operate, even if the punch or die experience damage to cutting edges thereof.